Return of Uzushiogakure
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Banished by the council but at the last Minute becoming a Jonin and clan head while crippling Konoha the Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze goes to Nami no Kuni to restore Uzushio. Parings not decided, suggestions welcome
1. Chapter 1: Clan Clause

**Return of Uzushiogakure**

**Before you all say anything know that I have gotten permission from Aragon Potter to use part of the prelude so calm down**

_**Prelude**_

The retrieval team that went after the traitor Uchiha Sasuke returned with success. Of the six that were originally sent out to retrieve the Uchiha, four were critically injured, one was badly injured, but was not in any serious danger, and the remaining member had only a broken finger. Despite the various injuries they suffered they were all healing amazingly well without any lasting damage, thanks to the brilliant medical skills of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade (The Slug Queen).

-Konoha Hospital-

Chapter 1 Clan Clause

It had been several days since Team Shikamaru had returned from their successful S Class retrieval mission. Uchiha Sasuke now lay in a hospital bed, strapped down with his chakra temporarily sealed off, along with his Sharingan. His curse seal was personally sealed by Jiraiya making it near impossible for the Uchiha to use it. There were also ANBU guards stationed outside the door and outside the window on Tsunade's orders. Uchiha Sasuke couldn't do anything other but stare at the ceiling.

A member of his team entered his hospital room with a large grin on his face. In response Sasuke turned and _**glared**_. He glared at the person who stopped him from obtaining power, the power he _needed_ to avenge his Clan, to kill his brother; that person being none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto sighed at the glare and looked at him. He had hoped that his teammate would come to his senses and realize what Orochimaru's true intentions were. Unfortunately, revenge makes you blind.

"Are you all right Sasuke? How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, I did say that I was going to break your arms and legs and drag you back to the village if I had to" Naruto joked.

Sasuke struggled and thrashed on the bed, trying to get free from his bonds as he jerked forward.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DOBE? DO YOU? LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! MY CHAKRA, THE CURSE SEAL AND MY SHARINGAN ARE ALL SEALED OFF AND I'M STRAPPED TO THIS FUCKING BED!" Sasuke roared.

"I told you that I wasn't gonna let you go to Orochimaru," answered Naruto. "I'm trying to protect you from him and I was trying to save you from yourself. Do you really think that he would've given you the power to kill your brother without a price? Think about it teme."

"If I wasn't strapped to this fucking bed I'd kill you right now" Sasuke sneered.

"What?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"_**I'll kill you. If I ever see you again Dope, I'll kill you**_." snarled Sasuke.

"Damn it Sasuke, I'm trying to help you!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't need your help. I don't need Konoha. I don't need anything except the power to kill my brother. That's all I care about. You dare to lecture _me_! I'm an avenger and you will always be a DOBE!" Sasuke spat venomously. "You'll never understand how I feel, you were born with nothing! No parents, no family, no Clan... I had all that and then it was taken away from me by the person I admired most in the world, the person I wanted to be like and surpass more than _anything_, my own fucking brother! So don't you dare think you can understand me, or how I feel, because you'll never be able to even _comprehend_ what it's like to have everything you cherish ripped away from you. Because you dope, never had anything to begin with, I don't want you, or anyone else's help. Now get out of my sight!" Sasuke roared.

Naruto just sighed and left the room.

-The Next Day-

Naruto stood at team seven's meeting spot waiting for Sakura. Soon, enough she came into view. Thinking that she was going to thank him for bringing Sasuke back, he put on his trademark grin and walked to greet her.

"Hey Sakur…" was as far as he got before she lashed out at him with a left hook, straight to the side of his face. His head reeled back as an expression of shock contorted his features. A shaking hand reached to hold his stinging cheek.

"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?" She screeched "I asked you to bring him back and what do you do? You almost kill him!" She yelled, breathing heavily, glaring daggers into his eyes. "It's a miracle that he's still able to recover for active duty after what you did! I thought you were his friend." Sakura proceeded to punch and kick him for ten minutes before her rage ran its course. Naruto, being Naruto, sat there and took it. Never once raising his fists to defend himself or strike back.

Sakura looked down on him and spat at him. "I _hate _you, Uzumaki Naruto. You're nothing but a _**monster**_. I don't ever want to see you again." she turned and stomped away. If she'd stayed any longer, she would have heard his heart breaking and seen the tears fall from his eyes.

-A few hours later in Konoha Council Room-

Naruto had been summoned to the council chambers.

"You wished to speak to me?" Naruto said in a dead, miserable tone.

This caught several people in the Council off guard, especially Tsunade. This was not like the usual loud, hyperactive young ninja, who always wore a smile no matter what happened.

"_What's wrong with Naruto? He's not himself, something must have happened. I'll have to ask when we're done here." _thought Tsunade.

Elder Council member Mitokado Homura answered Naruto. "Yes, we summoned you here" he said. "The Council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you and your teammates, the Suna team, as well as Rock Lee and your sensei, Hatake Kakashi's report."

"Although we're pleased that a mission of this level was successfully completed by a freshly ordained Chunin and a team of four Genin, we have some concerns regarding the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke." He continued, peering at Naruto over the rim of his glasses.

"What concerns?" asked Naruto, where a sick, cold feeling wormed its way into his gut.

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your battle, and caused a great deal of destruction to the Valley of the End" replied Elder Council member Utatane Koharu.

"I had no choice! Sasuke was using the power of the curse seal, and in order to hold him back, and subdue him, I needed to access the Kyuubi's chakra. Plus, I was only trying to capture him while he was trying to kill me, which, I can prove right now." Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed the Council the scars from the two **Chidori **(One Thousand Birds)that Sasuke had rammed through his chest, one being_ very_ close to his heart.

Several of the assembled Clan Heads, namely Akimichi Choza, Nara Shikaku and Inuzuka Tsume, could not help but feel for the boy since all their sons had been on that team. One of them had been critically wounded, like Naruto, and many others were severely hurt.

"While that is acceptable, Uzumaki, we still have our concerns, namely the words of your own report, specifically when you were calling on the Kyuubi's chakra, you stated that you were feeling a great deal of anger and rage. You also mentioned that the Kyuubi's chakra served to intensify your anger, which, according to the reports, led to Uchiha Sasuke's current condition" said the old one-eyed Elder Danzo Shimura.

"We're aware that this isn't the first time you were on the verge of losing control of yourself when using the Kyuubi's chakra. The reports from Team seven's mission to Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) mentioned your struggles against a Hyōton (Ice Release) user, partner of A rank missing ninja Momochi Zabuza, in which as stated by your sensei Hatake Kakashi you released a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and nearly lost control. However, you managed to regain control in the end before you could do any harm to your teammates and your sensei. This time, however, you were unable to stop yourself before severally injuring Uchiha Sasuke, which is the reason for this meeting." Danzo finished, studying the young blonde intently with his eye.

"Now hold on just a minute!" Tsunade broke in, slamming her fists on the table. "You're not going to try and pin any of the trouble that has been caused by the Uchiha on Naruto! He may have used the Kyuubi's chakra but he clearly has it under control, as he demonstrated in Chunin exams, where he defeated Hyuga Neji without causing him any undue harm. His apprenticeship to my teammate Jiraiya should be more than enough to abate any fears or concerns" shouted Tsunade.

"With all due respect, Jiraiya's training with the container has not given us the desired results. _Clearly_ the boy's emotions are linked to his ability to call upon the demon's power, and since he is unable to control his emotions, he cannot control a powerful enough amount of demonic Chakra without losing control of his actions. The Uchiha's injuries are proof enough to attest to this. Consider this," Danzo said, "The container has repeatedly mentioned that he sees Sasuke as his closest friend. If, in his lack of control, he damaged his '_friend_' this much, what does that say about the damage he could deal to a Konoha shinobi with whom he has no connection, should he once again lose control? I've to say this would not have happened if Sarutobi had not disbanded my ROOT division or if he'd given me the chance to raise and train the boy properly", he finished.

**"**_**If sensei had allowed that, Naruto would have been nothing more than your personal puppet!**_**" Tsunade **snarled.

"I wanted nothing more than to train the container to become the perfect weapon for Konoha, and despite what you think of me, I always have the best interest of Konoha at heart." stated Danzo calmly.

"More like your own interests, if you ask me." Tsume growled out. She had never liked the old war hawk; he treated shinobi like disposable tools and wouldn't hesitate to send anyone on a suicide mission or abandon them if it suited his own needs. It was a fact that disgusted Tsume since her Clan valued comradeship above all else.

Danzo narrowed his eye at Tsume, but said nothing.

"Tsunade, we must also consider the threat of the organization that Jiraiya reported to us, the Akatsuki, which is made up of nine S class missing-nins. One of the members being Uchiha Itachi, and a former member being your former teammate Orochimaru" Koharu stated, watching Tsunade.

"We are at a great disadvantage against them. We've little to no information with regards to their goals, besides the fact that they are after the Biju, not to mention our own current state of weakness from the invasion of Suna and Oto. They can easily attack us again to obtain the Kyuubi container, just as they attempted last time with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame when they infiltrated the village. But this time all nine members may attack the village, and we would most likely be destroyed in the resulting battle. That is why I believe we should eliminate that threat to the village right here, and now." said Koharu, eyeing Naruto as she concluded her speech.

Naruto suddenly had a terrible feeling wash over him...they meant him.

"And you propose to do this…how?" drawled Shikaku, not liking the direction things were going.

"Simple. As I said the Akatsuki want the Bijū and they'll stop at nothing until they've obtained them all. Therefore, as long as we have the Kyuubi, we are in danger. What I suggest is we banish the container so that Konoha itself will no longer be a target" Koharu responded.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BANISH ONE OF OUR MOST LOYAL SHINOBI SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID TO FIGHT THE AKATSUKI! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, AS HOKAGE, I FORBID IT!" roared Tsunade.

When Naruto heard Koharu's plan he felt like his heart was going to stop. He met her once or twice when he was younger, visiting the old man. While the man named Homura treated him nicely enough, the woman Koharu treated him like the plague. Her tolerance of his existence was just _barely_ present, and he'd received many a glare from her, for his pranks, or his casual way of referring to the Sandaime as 'jiji'. But when Tsunade started to shout that she would not allow them to banish him, hope started to rise in Naruto. He knew Tsunade as the Hokage would have final say and she would never banish him.

But when a small evil smirk appeared on Koharu's wrinkled old face, that hope shattered.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Tsunade. We _can _do this…you see, in the village charter recorded by your Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage, it is stated that when there is a situation that threatens the safety of the village and the Hokage is unwilling, or incapable of dealing with it, then the village Council may overrule the Hokage on the decisions on how to deal with the situation, so long as the majority of the Council is in favour of it" said Koharu, still maintaining her smirk.

"WHAT!" Tsunade roared in disbelief.

"Wait! Even if we banish the boy all we're doing is handing him to the Akatsuki. This _plan _if it can be called that will not eliminate the threat that the Akatsuki poses. All this will do, give them more power and further aid their goals, making them an even bigger threat than they are now. I also disagree, both fundamentally and professionally, with your blasé treatment of Naruto. To just throw a young ninja of our village to the wolves in this manner, in spite of all that he has accomplished, is an insult and is against everything Konoha stands for." declared Chouza, in righteous anger.

Tsunade and Naruto both smiled, glad that they had some support, and happy that at least _someone _else could see reason.

"THAT IS NO BOY! HE IS A DEMON, PLAIN AND SIMPLE!" shouted out Ashikaga Shin, head of the merchant guild in Konoha.

He had lost his only daughter, a young kunoichi, his pride and joy, on the night of the Kyuubi attack and held a great deal of hatred for Naruto. Shin's bias against Naruto prompted him to have Naruto banned from the majority of shops and restaurants that served the village, or in lieu of outright banning him, the merchants only gave him the worst things they had and even overcharged him for them. The only businesses that weren't like this were Ichiraku Ramen and Mikumo Ninja Gears and Weapons store.

Additionally, Mikumo Tenshin's (the owner of Mikumo Ninja Gear and Weapons store) reputation as the finest weapons maker in the village, made him untouchable regardless of his membership in the Merchant's Guild. Also the most he could do to Ichiraku Teuchi was to not allow him to have a site or section to build a Ramen restaurant in the village, which didn't hurt the man much. Plus, although Ashikaga Shin would never say it to anyone, he was actually intimated by the old Ramen chief, ever since an incident when he had spoken badly about the 'Kyuubi-brat in front of him. He had received a broken jaw for his troubles.

"You lot are all fools. If we listen to you then we'll be giving the most powerful and destructive force that we know to a bunch of criminals and I don't think what those criminals have in plan for the Bijū's will be for the benefit of Konoha or any other village and country in the bloody Elemental continent!" said Ino's father Inoichi.

"Do not worry about handing over the power of the Kyuubi to the Akatsuki Yamanaka-san. Both Danzo and I have taken into consideration that the container would very much likely be captured by them, which is why we've a plan that'll activate once we banish the container, and eliminate the threat of the Akatsuki at the same time." said Koharu.

"_**And what exactly is this great plan of yours that will eliminate nine S class criminals in one go?**_" Tsunade snarled out.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, but considering how sensitive this plan is and how vital it is to the village's security, we cannot tell you now. And due to your relationship with the container, we'll inform you and the rest of the Council once we feel the time is right," said Danzo with a barely seen smirk.

All Tsunade could do was growl and glare at the old war hawk, seething with suppressed rage and an overwhelming urge to rob Danzo of his remaining eye and limbs.

"I now propose that we cast a vote to decide the container's fate" stated Koharu.

Ashikaga Shin- "I vote yes. Let's get rid of the demon".

Inuzuka Tsume- "I vote no. The boy shouldn't be treated like this! As the Hokage has said, he IS a loyal shinobi to this village and doesn't deserve to be banished! I've known him since he was a young pup and he often played with my own son when they were younger".

Hojo Akira (a civilian politician who went wherever the civilian people went as long as it kept him in his comfortable position) - "I vote yes. This village will be much better off without him causing us trouble".

Nara Shikaku- "Not only is this meeting troublesome, but it is also stupid. This vote is guys, who are for banishing him, are stupid. So I vote no".

Akimichi Chouza - "Like Tsume's son Kiba, my son Choji has known Naruto since childhood. He was even one of Choji's first friends. And if I vote yes I will never be able to face my son. Plus, he is the only person that can eat more Ramen than me or Choji. My vote, is no" Chouza said with a slight chuckle.

Yamanaka Inoichi - "Quite frankly I'm against this entire thing. I've seen what that boy goes through in the village from his memories in his mind, when I did his mental stability test. To be perfectly honest, if he does decide to destroy this village then we deserve every bit of what we get. Contrary to YOUR belief, his mind is a hell of a lot more stable and more controlled than that Uchiha. I vote no."

Utatane Koharu- "You all know my reasons so I need not say them. I vote yes."

Danzo- "My reasons are the same as Koharu-san. I vote yes."

Sarutobi Asuma- "I often saw the kid with my old man and I know he considered him a grandson in all but blood. If he saw this right now, he would be disgusted. I bet he's even turning over his grave right now. Also, the boy is good friends with my nephew and he will never forgive me if I was for Naruto's banishment. Plus he is also friends with your grandchildren, Koharu and Homura. So I vote no".

Asai Heita- (One of the wealthiest men in Konoha who had lost a great deal of his wealth when his family home and been destroyed by the Kyuubi financial) - "I vote yes, and I'll be more than happy to kick it out myself".

Aburame Shibi– "Although some of the things that Koharu-san has said are logically sound, it would be illogical to simply banish the boy and indirectly hand him over to the Akatsuki without knowing what the plan is. And might I mention, we of the Aburame Clan also know what it is liked to be judged simply because of what we carry inside us. So I vote no".

Kurama Unkai - "Although I'm sympathetic to the boy's situation and hold no hatred for what he carries inside him, since he cannot be held responsible for being unable to control the demon inside his body much like my niece Yakumo, it still does not change the fact that he is still a danger to our village. I vote yes".

Senju Tsunade (Hokage) - "I vote no. I will not allow you to banish this boy just because of your idiotic hate".

Mitokado Homura - "Although I hold no hatred for young Naruto, some of the things that Danzo and Koharu have mentioned cannot be ignored, and as much as it pains me to say this, I must vote yes."

When Homura sat down he looked at the young boy who stared back at him with hurt and betrayal on his face, filling Homura with guilt.

"_I'm sorry Naruto. I am merely doing what I think is best for the village .Although something tells me I am making a great mistake. Udon will probably never forgive me for banishing Naruto_", Homura thought sadly.

ANBU Commander - "There is truth in what Danzo-san and Koharu-san said with regards Akatsuki coming back to Konoha to capture Uzumaki Naruto. However, like Aburame-san I cannot agree with banishing him and leaving him helpless against the Akatsuki, not without any knowledge of the plan to deal with them. This boy has proven himself to the village enough times and more, even in the exams, he helped save the village by defeating the Jinchūriki Gaara. I vote no."

Amako Taichi (Taichi was a wealthy businessman that had earned a great deal of wealth from selling various foods and herbs in and out of Konoha and the Fire country. He lost crops/herbs, land and wealth during the Kyuubi attack. He also lost his elder brother who had been a Jonin at the time.) - "I vote yes. The sooner we get rid of him the better."

Naruto had been counting the votes and it was tie, eight for banishment eight against it. Now, there was only one person left to vote: Hyūga Hiashi, Hinata's father and head of the Hyūga Clan.

For the next few minutes Hiashi remained silent as he mulled over his decision, all the while though, Naruto waited breathlessly for Hiashi to decide his fate, since his vote would be the breaker.

Hyūga Hiashi - "I vote yes to banishing Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha."

The sadness Naruto felt was enough to wake the Kyuubi from her slumber, when she woke she saw something strange, something she had never seen before, it was a few seals. By the looks of the seal it was a seal that changed behavior and limited intelligence, she also noticed another seal under it, and it was a personality seal as well as a memory seal here was also another seal on the side. A self-destruct seal, She destroyed the seals that were affecting her container. "I expect payment for this Naru-chan" she said with a smirk as she went back to sleep.

Naruto doubled over in pain clutching his head as information surged into his mind, and then all of a sudden the pain was gone. He had gone through his whole life in five seconds, he could remember things that he couldn't have before, he remembered the talk that Hiruzen had with him when he had first tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra, who his parents were and the seal that would be put on him to protect himself from accidentally spilling the secret. He remembered when he spent time with Jiraiya as a child; he remembered the things that Hiruzen had taught him about his clans and what it is to be a clan head. The times when Anko given him presents for his birthday, taken him out for ramen and defended him from the villagers and the few ninja that hated him and also the snake summoning contract for when he became a ninja. When everything registered in his mind his face hat taken on a blank expression in his face and that scared the council, the only other person who wore that expression was Itachi Uchiha, his blue eyes were void of emotion, in fact they looked as though they could kill emotion if it were a person. He then walked to Tsunade and whispered something into her ear, something that made her eyes widen. This scared Danzo, Koharu and the rest of the civilian council. Tsunade smirked and nodded.

"Your last request as a Konoha shinobi has been granted, Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Namikaze you have been promoted to Jonin and as the heir to the Namikaze clan, and Uzu no Kuni, your clans are now no longer a part of Konoha, you have a week to depart" sad Tsunade with a smile on her face. This caused the Ninja council with the exception of Haishi to smirk, they knew of the Clan Clause, under any circumstance, if a survivor of any clan is banished for any reason, that clan member has the right to remove anything belonging that clan, including the clan itself.

This caused uproar from the opposing side of the council.

"_**Hokage-sama there is no way that this demon is the son of the Yondaime and the hier of a Nation!"**_ said Ashikaga.

"_**SILENCE, THIS BOY IS INDEED THE SON OF KUSHINA UZUMAKI AND MINATO NAMIKAZE, WHICH MEANS THAT HE IS THE HEIR OF A NATION!"**_ yelled Tsunade "Also, since he is now a jonin he automatically becomes the clan head" she added while smirking.

"Thank you Senju-san, now since I am a clan head there are some things that concern my clan that I want removed from Konoha" said Naruto.

"What would that be Namikaze-san" said Tsunade with an even bigger smirk.

"I want everything that has to do with the Uzumaki sealing style removed and never used again, I also want all the funds put into the village by both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans to be cut and the ownership of the Uzumaki account be sent to Tazuna of Nami no Kuni. I want the symbol of the Uzumaki clan to be removed from everything, which means the swirl that chunin and jonin wear on the back of their vests and the ones on the shoulder, the swirl pattern that makes up the hidden leaf's symbol as well" said Naruto.

"I understand Namikaze-san but may I ask why give the Uzumaki account to Nami no Kuni?" asked Tsunade who's smirk got even bigger.

"Well it's quite simple really, Nami no Kuni was built atop the remains of part of Uzu no Kuni, there are many surviving Uzumaki there and the money belongs to them as much as it does me" he said.

"But that means the village will have no symbol" said Koharu.

"No you'll still have a symbol but it just won't have a swirl in it, also congratulations those who had me banished, you just lost yet another of the founding clans of Konoha and I have a feeling that another will be gone very soon" said Naruto and with that he left the room.

Even though Tsunade knew she would see him again, it broke her heart so see him leave.

* * *

-Naruto's Apartment-

It was night-time in Konoha. Naruto had just finishing packing up his few meager belongings so he would be ready to leave tomorrow. His throat still hurt from the seal that was put on him to prevent him from talking about Konoha to people outside the village. To keep everyone under suspicion he had asked Jiraiya who arrived four hours earlier to seal his chakra.

His friends had just left his apartment an hour ago to say good-bye, along with a few others. Thankfully Tsunade had been able to forbid anyone in the Council from mentioning that he was banished to the civilians and most of the ninja population until he had left. She didn't want people lining up to throw things at him and jeer as he left. The only reason why his friends knew what was happening was because Tsunade had allowed the parents of Naruto's friends to tell them so that they could say goodbye. He didn't tell them of his plan because it was best that no one but Tsunade knew.

Gai and Lee had been shouting out about the un-youthfulness of the Konoha Council, swearing that they were now going to work twice as hard, so that their own flames of youth would not be dampened. Lee had made Naruto his eternal rival and vowed on his flames of youth, that he would one day help to bring Naruto back to Konoha, and if not he would run all the way to Suna and back again one hundred times.

Naruto could not help but laugh at Lee's vow. He was grateful to have a friend like him. Though Lee may have been weird guy he was a loyal to a fault and he knew he could count on when he needed him. He and Lee were a lot alike; both were orphans, both were weird in their own way, both never gave up no matter how hard it got for them, both were dead lasts in their class and both had a dream they wanted to achieve.

"Lee I want you to do me a favor," Naruto began.

"Anything for you Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Lee.

"I want you to promise me that you'll accomplish your dream, and prove that the dead last can become a great ninja, no matter what!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth still shine brightly!" Lee cried, "And I _will _become a great ninja! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

Afterwards Neji came and gave his condolences over what had happened. He even said that all the respect he had gained for his Uncle recently was now gone. He wished Naruto luck, and also told Naruto that Hinata had been forbidden to say goodbye to Naruto by her father. Naruto of course understood and could not help but feel sympathetic for Hinata, for being cursed with a cold-hearted bastard like Hiashi as her father.

TenTen came as well, and told him how enraged she and her parents were when they heard that Naruto was being banished for some 'unknown reason'. Naruto had been going to her family store for years, since her parents, unlike most people of Konoha, treated Naruto like a person. They even gave him discounts for weapons and gear when he was short of money, which was quite often. TenTen also gave Naruto a set of silver kunai as a parting gift, and said that they would miss him very much, leaving Naruto truly touched by TenTen and her parents' kindness.

Kurenai also came to give Naruto her sympathy and a bento box from Hinata that she made herself. Naruto thanked Kurenai and told her to thank Hinata for him.

When Kiba arrived with the others he began to rant and rave about the stupidity of the Council. He even told Naruto that his mom still hadn't stopped swearing, which made Naruto laugh.

Shino gave his condolences over the banishment. Naruto noted that every time someone mentioned Konoha's Council, Shino's left eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.

Shikamaru, Asuma and Choji also arrived together along with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon to say goodbye.

Konohamaru was fairly torn up over Naruto's banishment. Naruto gave him his leaf headband saying that he can have it as a keepsake from him. Konohamaru tearfully took it and promised to keep it safe. Naruto also told him to make sure to wear it when he becomes Hokage, so that in some small way they both become Hokage.

Konohamaru also promised that he would prank the hell out of Konoha for this, especially the ones who had Naruto banished from the village. Naruto just chuckled and said, "Give them hell Konohamaru".

Konohamaru also vowed that when he was Hokage, he will disband the Council and bring him back to Konoha, which made Naruto laugh again and tell him he'd better hurry up and become Hokage then.

Udon and Moegi, tearfully hugged Naruto saying that they were sorry for their grandparents' stupidity. Naruto just smiled and said that they had nothing to be sorry about.

Shikamaru wished Naruto luck and told him to try to not get into too many troublesome situations. Naruto only smirked at him and said he would do his best.

Choji gave Naruto a pie from his mom. Naruto thanked Choji and told him to thank his mom for him. Naruto had met Choji's mother once or twice and found her to be a very kind woman. Not to mention she was an excellent cook from the one or two meals he had with the family along with Kiba and Shikamaru.

Asuma expressed his sorrow that he couldn't prevent the Council from banishing him. Naruto thanked Asuma and told him he was grateful for his help even if he didn't succeed.

Teuchi and Ayame both arrived incensed. Teuchi swore that if he ever saw that bastard Ashikaga Shin again he would do more that break his jaw. Ayame gave Naruto a kiss on the head (much to his embarrassment) and told him to take care of himself. They also gave him a few instant Ramen cups and gave him a large, hot bowl of ramen as his last meal in the village.

When Iruka arrived a few minutes after the others, saying he had been pissed would have been the understatement of the century. He was beyond furious belief and began ranting on about the idiocy of the Council. He was tempted to go to the next Council meeting and give them a piece of his mind. It was funny to imagine Iruka using his Scary Big Head jutsu on the Council members. Iruka told Naruto that he would miss him, and told him to take care of himself, and gave Naruto a fatherly hug.

The only ones that had not come to say good-bye to Naruto were Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Asuma told him that Ino had gone off to take care of the _poor hurt Uchiha_. Everyone already knew Sakura was with. Sasuke, was still being detained in the hospital, and Kakashi, according to Kurenai, was heading towards the hospital to visit is _prized_student. Naruto wasn't shocked at their behavior, and found that he didn't even care.

When asked why, Naruto simply told everyone what had happen with him and Sakura at the bridge and how Kakashi had trained him in only tree walking and teamwork exercises, while he had seen Kakashi teach Sasuke several flame jutsu, not to mention his **Chidori. **He taught Sakura to detect and dispel and cast Genjutsu's. Naruto also showed them the scars that Sasuke's **Chidori **gave him. It was a miracle that Naruto was still alive. Asuma and Kurenai were of course disgusted at Kakashi's blatant favouritism and their respect for the copy-cat ninja plummeted. Gai couldn't even explain how ashamed he was of his rival.

When everyone was gone Naruto gazed out the window. He knew the ANBU were there, watching him. He was not able to see or sense them, but he_ knew_ they were there. As he gazed he could not help but think about his life in Konoha. He then remembered being brought to the Namikaze compound by Hiruzen, he would go there tonight to retrieve the both his mother and father's clan justu and weapons.

Naruto took out his life size paper-mache doll of himself (one he had made several years ago when he was younger so that if anyone tried to sneak in to his apartment when he was sleeping, to attack him, he would replace himself with it), and snuck out a secret hatch that he had made under his bed so that he could make a quick escape from apartment without anyone noticing.

After he was out, he stealthily headed for the Hokage tower. Jiraiya might have sealed up his chakra but he was still an expert at infiltration and stealth. After all, how else does a kid wearing bright orange, sneak into the Hokage's tower and steal a scroll of forbidden jutsu?

-Twenty minutes later at the Namikaze Estate-

It was an enormous mansion four stories high with wide open gardens, and it looked like it could easily house up to two hundred people.

Naruto quickly cut his finger with a kunai and spread his blood on the seal of the gate to open it. When the gate opened he walked into the courtyard and entered the estate. He came to a huge hallway and searched for the house's library. He soon found a locked door with another seal on it. After spreading more blood he found a _massive_ room filled with scrolls of different things but he did not spend long looking at them.

He promptly went to the desk and opened up one of the drawers where he then spread more blood on a seal and a secret compartment revealed itself.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then you are a jonin and are ready to know the truth. You are my son, the son of the Yondaime Hokage._

_As I write this letter, the battle against the Kyuubi is raging on so I don't have much time to write. I know I will not return alive from this fight. Your mother's name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina my wife who sadly died giving birth to you, due to a complication that happened._

_Know that both your mother and I loved you from the moment you came into this world and my only regret is that your mother and I will not be there to watch you grow up. Both of us leave you everything we own in this world._

_You also must know by now that I sealed the Kyuubi into you. Hopefully the village will have listened to my last wish and treated you as the hero that you are and that you've had a good life so far. But if my worst fear has come true and the villagers did not follow my wishes, and treated you like an outcast, then I'm truly sorry my son for any pain that you went through. I hope you can understand that I picked you to be the container of the Kyuubi for I could not go to another family and ask them to make such a sacrifice._

_The other reason why I made you the container of the Kyuubi was in the hope that you would use the power of the Kyuubi to become the Guardian protector of the village, maybe even come to love it as much as I did, and also protect it from forces like the Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha. He is the one who fought against the Shodaime Hokage long ago and had the power to summon and control the Kyuubi. He is the one who summoned Kyuubi here to Konoha._

_My time is now up; know that if you hate me for what I did to you my son, I do not blame you. But know that I do love you and will never stop loving you. I wish you a long and happy life._

_Sincerely, your father_

_Namikaze Minato_

"Well _Father _it seems that the village let you down. They treated me worse than any outcast. They treated me like the plague and I had to pay the price for your idealism and inability to face reality." Naruto muttered angrily.

He placed his father's letter down and opened up the other scroll. There was another letter from his mother. After he finished reading the letter he had small tears falling from his eyes.

"_I swear mother I will not let you down, I will make you proud and I will restore our family's legacy."_Naruto swore.

He found the additional eight scrolls mentioned in the letter. After retrieving the scrolls, Naruto decided to take at least a few more scrolls that may be useful to him later on. He took several on taijutsu, a few on kenjutsu and sealing since he figured if he was unable to use chakra, he should probably find another way to defend himself.

After grabbing the scrolls Naruto resealed the library door and resealed the main gate, so no one can access the estate until he returned, and he vowed he would reclaim what is rightfully his _no matter what._

-Back at Naruto's Apartment-

It did not take long for Naruto to sneak back into his apartment. He decided to leave now instead of giving those bastards in the Council the pleasure of throwing him out themselves.

He grabbed his backpack as well as a few other things but before he went through the hatch door, he wrote a quick message on a piece of paper and left it on his kitchen table for anyone to find it.

Had Naruto stayed two minutes longer he would have met a late night visitor.

-In the Hyuga compound forty minutes ago-

Currently the young Hyuga heiress Hyuga Hinata was crying her heart out over what happened. In the past three days she learned that her crush Naruto had been banished by the Council because they believed him to be a threat for some _'unknown'_ reason. And the worst thing was that her own father had been the deciding vote to send Naruto off.

When her father told her this, she couldn't believe it. The only explanation he gave her was,_ "Naruto is threat to the village's safety and she will soon learn the truth"._ He also stated that it would be_ best_ to forget about him and focus on her Jūken and becoming Clan head, least she wish to become a Branch member.

To be honest Hinata didn't care about being Clan head or becoming a Branch member. All she wanted was for Naruto to be allowed to stay in the village. It hurt her even more that her father forbade her from saying goodbye. Earlier she had asked Kurenai-sensei to give him the bento she made for him. When Hinata sobs dissolved, she looked outside into the night sky, she knew what to do.

_"No more crying. I have to be strong! If this village is going to force Naruto-kun out I'm not going to let him go until I tell him how I feel about him. This is maybe the last chance I have" _thought Hinata.

Silently, Hinata sneaked out of the compound and headed towards Naruto's apartment.

- Naruto's Apartment-

When Hinata arrived she knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. When she received no answer she knocked several times more .When she still got no answer she activated her Byakugan to see if he was in. When she saw Naruto sleeping in his bed, she was about to deactivate her Byakugan and knock again, but then she realized that the Naruto in bed had no chakra pathways. She franticly broke down the door fearing the worst. When she reached Naruto in bed she found it was just a doll made out of paper mache. Hinata started to look around for any trace of him and when she realized he was gone she collapsed to the ground and started to cry again.

* * *

- 'Sake All Night' Sake Bar twenty minutes earlier-

Sitting by herself in the corner of the sake bar was Tsunade, surrounded by at least fifteen empty sake bottles. She had been here for at least five hours drinking her sorrow away over the banishment of her surrogate little brother.

"Bartender another bottle of sake," slurred Tsunade.

The bartender was about to get her another bottle when someone else spoke up.

"No. She's had enough, so don't bother." said the person.

When Tsunade turned to see who had kept her from having another drink she frowned.

"What do you want now Shizune? Can't you let me drown out my sorrows?" cried Tsunade.

"No. We've been through this with Uncle Dan and your brother for far too long. I won't let you start again with Naruto" answered Shizune.

She then went over to Tsunade and lifted her out of the chair. She carried her out to the night and started walking down the street.

As they walked Shizune said, "Come on, a bit of walking in the night air will clear your head a bit so that you can see how selfish you're being".

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Tsunade irritated at her apprentice.

At this Shizune then did the unimaginable. She slapped Tsunade across the face with all the strength she could muster. The loud smacking sound that could be clearly heard in the empty street.

When Tsunade turned her head back to face Shizune, she put her hand to her reddened cheek. A look of complete shock covered her face. She _never_ expected Shizune to do something like this. Before Tsunade could come to her senses Shizune started to speak.

"Look at you, leader of the strongest military power in the elemental nations, and you're here? Drinking your pain and feeling sorry for yourself. You did everything you could to put a stop to Naruto's banishment, and yet you have _not even once_ gone see him. You know in the morning he will be leaving the village for good. Have you even thought about how Naruto might feel right now, after everything that he has gone through? He stayed, growing up in this village with all the abuse and hardship, just so that he could one day become a ninja and then accomplish his dream of becoming Hokage. All of which has now been stolen from him. He's being kicked out of the only home he's ever known, and once he leaves he will be hunted by the Akatsuki, who will not stop until they extract the Kyuubi from him and kill him. So stop being so selfish and start thinking about someone else for a change! Naruto right now is alone and is hurting, and he needs all the people he cares about around him to help him through this. Now are you going to go to him or are you going back to that bar again and try and drink you problems away again?" Shizune ranted.

Tsunade just stood there still holding her red cheek. She could not move after letting Shizune rant. After a minute or two she collapsed on the ground and started to cry. Shizune's words had finally sunken in and had hurt more than a punch in the gut or a kunai stab ever could.

"I-I-I…..It just that I'm s-s-so tired of t-t-the village t-t-t-taking so m-m-many of the people I care about from me! First my Grandfather, t-t-t…then my Uncle, my b-b-brother, then Dan-kun and then Sarutobi-s-s-sensei and now Naruto! Why does this village keep taking away the people I care most about?" sobbed Tsunade.

"I know it hard Tsunade-sama but drinking your problems away like this won't solve anything, nor will feeling sorry for yourself."

Shizune helped her sensei up and said, "Now let's go to Naruto. I'm sure he could do with someone coming to talk to him and be with him right now".

Tsunade just nodded her head in agreement and once she was on her feet the two of them headed for Naruto's apartment.

As they walked Tsunade suddenly said, "Thanks Shizune I needed someone to smack some sense into me".

"Anytime Tsunade-sama… I did enjoy smacking you though." said Shizune with a smirk.

"I bet you did after all the trouble I caused you over the years. I'm glad that you are still with me." replied Tsunade with a small smile.

"Always Tsunade-sama, always." said Shizune with her own smile.

* * *

- Naruto's Apartment-

When they reached the apartment they saw that the door had been broken and heard someone rushed in and turned on the lights, and saw Hinata on the floor next to the small kitchen table bawling her eyes out. They also saw the life like paper-mache Naruto on the floor next to Naruto's bed.

Tsunade quickly went on her knees and went to the crying young girl.

"Hinata what's wrong? Where's Naruto?" asked a worried Tsunade.

But Hinata just grabbed onto Tsunade's robe and put her head into her chest and cry harder.

"Um why is Hinata-chan crying?" Naruto asked after crawling from under the bed.

Hinata immediately stopped crying and turned around, her eyes widened.

"N-n-naruto-kun I-i thought that you had left" said Hinata who moved to hug him.

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and nodded, immediately she activated a silencing seal on the apartment.

Naruto moved Hinata away from him so he could speak.

"Hinata-chan, Shizune-nii, what I am about to tell you two is an S-Class secret that only the Hokage knows of. "It is true that I have been banished, but I will be officially banished in a week. The good part of that is that as of today I have been given the title of Jonin and since I am a jonin and the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan I am now a clan head. Now is the really good part, since I am a clan head and the last of two clans that has been banished I can move my clans somewhere else. I am going to Nami no Kuni to rebuild Uzushiogakure." said Naruto, being sure to keep the surprise to himself and Tsunade.

"Hinata I want you to be strong for me, Baa-chan and I have come up with a plan and I need you to be there for it, be strong and become the clan head, when you do, then we can talk" said Naruto with a smile.

"Okay Naruto-sama" said Hinata.

"None of that formal crap though, no one else but you three know about this, I need you all to play along.

Shizune smirked and nodded.

"By my calculations Konoha will go bankrupt in 10 years if my plan works and the allied villages cut off ties with the village" said Naruto.

"Why is that Naruto-kun" asked Hinata.

"Because most of our treaties and ties with other villages have been because of the gaki here" said Tsunade while ruffling Naruto's hair.

* * *

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

I think that it is unanimous that I would continue writing, this guy here is how you say a jerk when it comes to worrying about me, I specifically told not to put that poll up but doe he listen, no. I swear if I were to leave FF I would finish every story I helped write and leave without notice, as it is my style. I'm not leaving you guys anytime soon so don't worry about it. XD

CH 2

5 years later

It had been five long and hard years for the hidden leaf. Many blamed it on the so-called demon whose father decided to screw a demon, those were the idiots who supported the civilian council. Over he years things seemed to get worse. Within three months of Naruto's banishment Konoha had lost the support of Nami no Kuni, Oni no Kuni and Takigakure, a year later the Kazekage of Sunagakure who just so happened to be Subaku no Gaara had come to the village on political terms to discuss trading routes with Konoha when he learned of Naruto's banishment (from Tsunade...he-heh-heh), lets just say that people had a hard time getting sand out of their shoes. Anyways we find Tsunade Senju; Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato in a council meeting, why? Because they realized that without Naruto's clans' funding, the village would go bankrupt in a matter of five years. On the inside Tsunade was thinking along the lines of _'take that you bunch of dick-licking cows' _ but on the outside she looked just as concerned as the rest of them. The shinobi side of the council were informed of Naruto's plan about six months after the banishment and were aware of it all. Tsunade was just about to speak when the walls of the council room were smashed in, dust and debris flew everywhere. The dust cleared up and the Tsunade and the council were shocked to see a blue dragon about the size of a horse lying on the table unconscious. A few seconds later a young man with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes came through the hole, he wore a simple white muscle-shirt, black anbu like pants and an open red flack jacket. He wore black ninja sandals and on his head was a plated headband with a swirling design in the center. If it weren't for the whisker marks, everyone in the room would have thought it was the Yondaime revived, but they knew who he was.

"Goddamn Daisuke, you could have thrown him anywhere but you decide Konoha of all places, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Naruto.

A green colored fox came in after Naruto. "Well that's what he gets for eating my fillet" said the fox now known as Daisuke.

"Naruto, is that you?" said Tsunade.

Naruto turned around, "Oh hey Baa-chan, sorry for dropping in like this, and the damage, I'll be sure to have the Uzukage send payment for repairs" said Naruto.

"Uzukage?!" said everyone but Naruto.

"Yeah the Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, she'll be pissed at me though, I swear ikoto-chan can be scarier than you when she's mad"said Naruto.

"Just how was Uzushio rebuilt so quickly? Asked Danzo who was very disturbed, his Ne Anbu were all over the elemental nations and none have reported anything about Uzuzshio being rebuilt.

"Wouldn't you like to know Shimura-san... just kidding actually it was quite funny, I met up with my ikoto; Mei Terumi and she showed me the ruins, I looked at it for a while until I realized that the village was built upon a giant restoration seal that only could only activate with the blood of the main family of the Uzumaki clan, mine so when I activated it the village literally began to rebuild itself. It took about a day and a half to finish and now it looks as it was never destroyed" said Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, why haven't you arrested him, he clearly has violated his banishment sentence" said Hojo Akira.

"Actually Naruto Uzumaki; genin of Konohagakure no Sato has not volated anything" said Hyuuga Haishi, which surprised everyone in the room.

"W-w-whatever do you mean Haishi-sama" asked Akira.

"It's simple really" sad Haishi with a smirk, "This isn't genin of Konohagakure no Sato Naruto Uzumaki, the person standing in front of us is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jonin of Uzushiogakure no Sato and arresting him would be unnecessary, even though he has damaged property of Konoha he has acknowledged it and taken full responsibility for it, so I really don't see reason for your rather hostile accusations".

To say that everyone was shocked would be the understatement of the year, no one would have suspected that Hyuuga Haishi of all people to defend Naruto, Tsunade took note and would talk to him later.

"Well since all that is settled I would like to make a request Hokage-sama" said Naruto.

"What would that be Naruto-san?" asked Tsunade.

"I would like to stay in konoha until my dragon partner, Ryusuke is fully healed" said Naruto.

"Well since Konoha and Uzushio are neither allies or enemies I don't see a problem with it, your request is approved Naruto-san" said Tsunade.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi had never been the same since Naruto left, she wouldn't talk much and her attitude towards people had gone towards the worse, Ibiki her co-worker in the torture and interrogation department, she was slot more brutal toward her victims often leaving them mentally unstable, he didn't blame her however. Naruto was like the little brother she never had and when he was banished she took it hard, for three months she hadn't come to work, she'd denied any mission and stayed shut in her apartment, the only one she ever talked to was her best friend Kurenai.

Anyways Anko was at Naruto's old apartment taking care of his garden, yes Naruto Uzumaki always liked plants and had a garden full of exotic flora that could only be found beyond the elemental nations, Anko never really questioned where he got them from because she knew there would be some extra detailed story about it.

She was just about finished grooming the plants when she heard the door open, she turned to see no one there and she was immediately on guard. "Who's there, I know you're here so you might as well give yourself up before I kill you" she said while taking out a kunai.

"You wouldn't kill you otouto would youl Hebi-nechan?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office.

Hyuuga Haishi was sat in front of Tsunade's desk wondering why the Hokage had sent for him after the council meeting, he didn't have an appointment until two weeks later.

Once finished with the paperwork she glared at the man sitting in front of her, "So Hiaishi-san I find it very peculiar as to the stunt you pulled in the council meeting, five years ago you were in favor of Naruto's banishment and now you are defending him, why are you may I ask?" asked Tsunade.

"I am not aware if you know this but I was actually against the banishment but I was keeping a promise to the boys' father" said Haishi.

"Promise, what promise?" asked Tsunade.

"Well Minato-kun knew that village would either treat Naruto as a hero or the plague and if the latter would have happened he would have to leave the village, with protection of course, he had me promise him that if the latter happened that he be taken to wave, to the Terumi clan. That clan is a branch of Naruto and his mother's clan and had settled in wave a few years after the destruction of Uzushio." said Haishi.

"I see, but what protection? The council forbade any leaf ninja from following him?" said Tsunade.

"Ah, that's the fun part, they said leaf ninja, every member of the Hyuuga clan has shinobi training, they just are not legally ninja. I had a few members of the main and side branch make sure that he'd gotten there safely, I am sorry that I kept this secret from you but Naruto is my best friend's son and I had to do what was best for him. I knew of my daughter's infatuation with the boy and it pained me to lie to her but I had to keep my promise" said Haishi.

Tsunade was impressed, his facial expressions never faltered but you could hear the emotion in his voice. It was the voice of a man on a mission.

"I will let the other clan heads know this as they have the right to know this, thank you for looking out for my family Haishi-san, I really appreciate it" said Tsunade.

"Wait, family? Hokage-sama what do you mean?" asked Haishi.

"My grandmother was originally from the Uzumaki clan, and she's Kushina's great-aunt, Naruto already know this which is why I kept quiet five years ago during the banishment, Naruto told me, Shizune, and your daughter Hinata about his plan, he does not wish to destroy Konoha, he wishes to teach people to not give into their fears and to rely on others, when Konoha goes bankrupt it will collapse, but Naruto will not let that happen to his home, he will come back, he promised. As you know, Namikaze's and Uzumaki's don't go back on promises. The people know about Konoha's financial situation and are currently finding ways to conserve their resources, as you already know many of our allies ha ended treaties with us because they were upset with us, they have all met with Naruto and are willing to help us, but only if the village can learn to accept other for who they are, he's not saying throw caution to the wind and go hug everyone you see and he knows that not everyone will see beyond the demon in him, but if they can put aside their differences ans come together to work towards a common goal then maybe there is hope for Konoha" said Tsunade.

"That boy, just like his father, he would give a Nara a run for their money in a battle of wits" said Haishi.

* * *

Anko was dragging her little brother to Ichiraku ramen to celebrate his temporary return, she told him that people weren't supposed to know he was there but did she give a damn? What do you think.

"Anko-nechan I don't think this is a good idea, what if someone realizes who I am?" asked Naruto.

"Well then that's too bad no isn't it?" Anko retorted "Oh and what's the deal with the dragon at the apartment?"

"Well when I got to wave I signed the snake contract you gave me and something weird happened, I went to the snake summoning world an met the boss, it isn't manda anymore thought it's Salazar. Anyways I kinda fell off a cliff and saved by a dragon that just so happened to be Ryusuke who is resting a the apartment because Daisuke is as crazy as you with fish fillet that you are when someone eats your dango. Daisuke brought me to the Dragon boss Bahamut and they let me sign it since I had the snake summons" said Naruto.

Anko was surprised, no one had dared tried to sign with the dragons as they feard that they'd be eaten, yet her little brother did it by accident.

"Well that's my otouto for ya" said Anko.

Unknown to the two Kurenai Yuhi had spotted Anko with a rather handsome young man and had decided to leave her alone, it was nice to see her best friend out and about enjoying herself instead of in her house mourning about her little brother.

Shikamaru was a chunin of the Nara-clan; a clan that used shadows, the clan's men were known as the laziest people in existence, Shikamaru could have possibly been the laziest of them all. Well getting back to the story Skikamaru was just in the midddle of delivering blank slips for the biannual chunin exams when ha passed by the Ichiraku ramen shop and saw Anko Mitarashi dragging a foreign ninja towards his direction, upon closer inspection he saw someone he never thought he'd see in the village again.

* * *

Danzo Shimura was pissed, not only has the jinchuriki survived but he's managed to revive Uzushiogakure, the very village that he had helped destroy. Because of his belief that the hidden leaf should always be the most powerful, he had destroyed because of the fact that even without the Kyuubi that village had the strength to destroy Konoha and so he took precautions to make sure that never happened, without the Sandaime's knowledge of course.

Danzo checked the demolition seal transmitter and found that despite the boy may have spent five years with seal masters they hadn't found his little secret. He smirked, if he couldn't have the boy then no one would.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru caught up for a while and made him, Anko, Ayame and Teuchi swear not to tell anyone that he was in the village, as he was coming back in a month with his genin team, to say Anko and Shikamaru were shocked would be like saying that Orochimaru was a body snatching pedophile, I mean come on the man stole the body of a little girl while fighting the Sandaime. Back to the plot, "Naruto are your serious" but you were banished, there's no way they'll let you through the gates" said Shikamaru.

"I'm sure that my old friends Izumo and Kotetsu wouldn't mind looking away, besides according to Hyuuga Haishi Uzumaki Naruto; genning of Konohagakure no sato was banished not Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto; storm of Uzushigakure" said Naruto.

"Since when did you get so smart?" asked Shikamaru.

"Since forever, I just had limiter seals placed on me for my safety, you already know why" said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Anko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Naru-chan what's storm?".

"Well it's Uzushio's variation of Sanin except there are more than three of us, there's Maelstrom, Hurricane, Tornado, Tsunami, Monsoon, Squall, Firestorm, Blizzard, Gale and Storm" said Naruto.

"So why are you called Storm?" asked Anko.

"Well lets just say that the elements bow down to me and leave it at that" said Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

The events with Akatsuki will happen in a slightly different order. Why? Because I fuckin' said so.

Oh, Rachel says that the harem is a minimum of 5 and a maximum of 10, and no there will be no lemons, why? I asked the same thing and this is what she said, 'Because I motherfuckin' said so, don't question me again' don't know why she's so agitated nowadays but did she have to be so harsh?.

* * *

_Naruto and Shikamaru caught up for a while and made him, Anko, Ayame and Teuchi swear not to tell anyone that he was in the village, as he was coming back in a month with his genin team, to say Anko and Shikamaru were shocked would be like saying that Orochimaru was a body snatching pedophile, I mean come on the man stole the body of a little girl while fighting the Sandaime. _

_Back to the plot, "Naruto are your serious" but you were banished, there's no way they'll let you through the gates" said Shikamaru._

"_I'm sure that my old friends Izumo and Kotetsu wouldn't mind looking away, besides according to Hyuuga Haishi Uzumaki Naruto; genning of Konohakagure no sato was banished not Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto; storm of Uzushikagure" said Naruto._

"_Since when did you get so smart?" asked Shikamaru._

"_Since forever, I just had limiter seals placed on me for my safety, you already know why" said Naruto. _

_Shikamaru nodded in agreement._

_Anko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Naru-chan what's storm?"._

"_Well it's Uzushio's variation of Sanin except there are more than three of us, there's Maelstrom, Hurricane, Tornado, Tsunami, Monsoon, Squall, Firestorm, Blizzard, Gale and Storm" said Naruto._

"_So why are you called Storm?" asked Anko._

"_Well lets just say that the elements bow down to me and leave it at that" said Naruto._

* * *

Coming up the stairs to Anko's apartment Kurenai never thought she'd hear Anko making what she thought were pleasure filled noises, sure she met a guy but she didn't think that Anko would give it up so easily. "Ohh yeah, right there dig deeper" Anko moaned. Kurenai's eyes narrowed she burst through the door screaming "Anko don't let him take advantage of you!?".

To say Naruto and Anko were confused was like questioning Orochimaru's sexuality and preference in age of partners. Anko was sitting on her sofa while Naruto was giving her a back massage, nothing wrong with that right? So why did Kurenai say something so vulgar?

"Nai-chan I don't think that Naru-chan would do that to me , would you Naru-chan" asked Anko turning to him with an innocent expression.

Naruto's face turned bright red, in his mind the Kyuubi was telling him to ravish her right then and there, he was fighting down a disturbance in his lower region while thinking up of an acceptable answer. "Well, I mean- that is- umm" THUD Naruto fainted.

"Goddamn it Nai-chan why'd you have to make me do that to Naru-chan?" asked Anko.

"Hey I thought you were doing something else" said Kurenai.

"Nai-chan you damn-well know that Naru-chan is the only male I let into my lair" said Anko.

"Well I didn't know that he was the blond you were dragging around, and besides he's not even supposed to set foot in the village" said Kurenai.

Anko went on about Naruto's reasons being there and why he was allowed in the village and the whole Storm title.

"Wait, he's the rumored Storm?" asked Kurenai.

"Why is it that everyone knows about my otuoto's moniker but me? I mean come on" said Anko.

"Well you shouldn't have become a shut-in" said Kurenai.

Naruto had woken up about a few minutes into his sister and her friend's conversation and felt bad, he blamed himself for Anko becoming a shut-in, he didn't say anything because the things that were coming out of the Kyuubi's mouth about Anko and Kurenai constantly made him blush.

"Well shit, otuoto's a pervert" said Anko with a mischevious smirk on her face.

Naruto looked up and blushed even harder than before, "No I'm not, I mean yes but everyone is just a little perverted right?" asked Naruto trying and failing to defend himself 'dammit I blame you Eva-chan' thought Naruto.

**'Not my fault that you don't listen to your hormones and won't get laid, I mean come on your own genin call you pathetic' said Eva.**

"No one asked you about my sex life!"yelled Naruto.

Anko and Kurenai looked at Naruto increduously.

"No we didn't Naruto-san, why'd you bring it up?"asked Kurenai.

"Wait did I say that out loud?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, you did" said Anko.

"DAMMIT" yelled Naruto.

Naruto took about two hours to explain that Eva; the Kyuubi was not a demon but was in fact an elemental who was taken advantage of and she was sealed for the last 146 years and other things that shouldn't be told to the public.

"So you're saying that you have an insatiable horny elemental woman who takes the form of giant kitsune?" asked Anko.

"I know it sound strange but it's true" aid Naruto.

"Well I believe you, half of the shit that goes on in this village is pure bullshit, I mean how the hell is it that the Uchiha brat got promoted for killing Madame Shijimi's cat" said Kurenai.

"The fuck, everyone knows I killed that cat four years before I became a genin, the cat I replaced Tora with was nowhere near as crazy as the real Tora" said Naruto.

"IT WAS YOU?!" yelled Kurenai

"So the rumor that went around that you killed tora when I was a chunin was true, what did tora do that made a ten year old kill him?" asked Naruto.

Naruto's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Well since he wont tell you I will, Naru-chan has an indoor garden at his apartment , he grows a variety of rare plants, Tora had scratched at his front door so he let him in, he went to the bathroom for two minutes and when he came back all the plants were destroyed. Naru-chan has this thing about his flora, shit happens to them and anything living that isn't a plant within a 3-meter radius gets badly beaten or maimed. When I came to visit Naruto there was blood everywhere, the only reason others found out was because Tora's corpse was found right outside the apartment" explained Anko.

* * *

Time-skip two weeks Somewhere else

Jiraiya had all of the info about Pain that he needed and had sent it on a toad to the leaf, now here he was sinking to the bottom of a basin just outside of ame when he noticed that his summoning tattoo was burning. All of a sudden he disappears in a poof of smoke. He lands hard on a solid surface, he opens his eyes expecting to be at Mount Myōboku because he was reverse summoned but he wasn't he, was in a forest but not a forest he knew, he tried to get up but as soon as he moved he felt a large amount of pain in his chest "if you keep moving It'll get worse" Jiraiya looks towards the direction of the voice and sees someone he hadn't seen in 5 years. Sunny-blonde hair, tanned skin, whisker marks, and powerful blue eyes that held great amounts of pain and happiness at the same time.

"So by the looks of it you trespassed into Ame and Nagato beat your ass with his undead puppets" said the man.

"Yeah, how've you been Naruto?" asked Jiraiya weakly while inwardly sweatdroppping.

"Don't speak, you've got half healed lungs, I'll tell you all about me once we get to Uzushio and you get fixed up" said Naruto.

Jiraiya's eyes widened but he knew if he got too excited his lungs would open up again.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ryusuke!" yelled Naruto and the blue horse sized dragon appeared.

The man's eyes widened again, 'dragons are the hardest contract to sign with, but look who summoned it, I shouldn't be surprised' thought Jiraiya.

"Naruto-sama how may I be of assistance?" said Ryusuke.

"I need you to bring this man to Kagura-chan (1) at the hospital, when your done tell Mei-chan that I'm bringing my team home early" said Naruto.

Ryusuke nodded as Naruto strapped Jirayia onto his back, "I'll see you soon Ero-senin" said Naruto before Ryusuke took off.

"Now, where are my cute little genin?" said Naruto with a smirk.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE'RE NOT CUTE!" yelled two voices behind a nearby tree.

The two voices belonged to Shinobu Yabari and Kazama Terumi. Shinobu had orange hair and green eyes, he wore black cargo shorts, a grey jacket with a deep purple undershirt and the standard black shinobi sandals.

Kazama had red eyes and white hair and looked strangely like the Nidaime Hokage, he wore the same clothes as Shinobu except his pants were white and shirt was red.

"I know, you told me many times already but that's the only way I get your attention, now where is Kushina?" asked Naruto.

"I'm right behind you Naruto-sensei" said a soft voice.

It belonged to Kushina Uzumaki, Kushina's mother just so happened to be Naruto's aunt, they named her after Kushina when they learned of her death to honor her, but they had no idea that she had a son until three years ago. Kushina had long red hair and blue eyes, she wore a green Kosode tank blouse a with black hemming with white short-sleeved shirt, biege colored capri pants and shinobi sandals with heels.

"Outside training is done, we're going back to the village, the Chunin exams is in two weeks, the trip to Konoha will take five days so you have a week to pack and get ready" said Naruto.

"But sensei, I thought you hated Konoha" said Kushina.

"No I don't hate Konoha, I hate the majority of the population in Konoha" said Naruto.

"Sensei can you take us back please? I don't feel like walking" said Kazama.

"Only because it's you guys' last training session before the exams, and the fact that one of my cute little genin asked so nicely" said Naruto.

Before Kazama and Shinobu said anything they all disappeared into a vortex of water.

* * *

At the hospital in Uzushiogakure

Jiraiya, had a busted lip, two black eyes and broken nose.

Why you ask? Well its simple, there was a reason why in Konoha there was only one female medic that ever treated Jiraiya; Tsunade Senju, a kunoichi he was afraid of getting beaten by if he decided to be a "SUPER PERVERT" but now Kagura was a close second. Kagura wore a revealing red outfit ahat said look but don't touch, showing her midriff, arms and legs, with her white hair tied back by a multicoloured rope with bells attached to it. Her eyes are revealed to be an ice blue color. She had multiple tattoos that resemble flower petals on the left side of her face and midriff as well as her left leg. She wears red high heeled sandals.

It turned out that Kagura was Tsunade's old apprentice before Shizune and she knew the secret behind tsunade's monster strength... enough said right?

"Now Jiraiya-sama I don't know what they do in Konoha but sexual harassment to an Uzushio hospital employee is punishable, you could spend from 2 months to 3 years at a correctional facility so please don't do it again" said one of the nurses who was healing his face.

"Especially Kagura-sama, she's the best medic in our village and also one of the strongest, the only reason she treated you was because Naruto-sama asked her to" said another nurse.

Jiraiya smirked, "So what's the story between those two? when Naruto sent me here he said Kagura-chan" said Jiraiya.

It didn't matter what village it was, every nurse in every hospital in all the nations were gossips and most of the stuff they talked about were things no one wanted anyone else to know about.

"Well Naruto-sama met Kagura-sama about a year and a half ago, she was a wandering medic who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, Naruto-sama was training in a nearby forest with one of his teammates Itachi Uchiha wh-"

"ITACHI UCHIHA!?" yelled Jiraiya interrupting the nurse.

"Yes, why is something wrong?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah there is, I need to speak with your kage" said Jiraiya.

"You would need clearance from one of the Juu Idaina sutōmu or the Anbu" said the nurse.

"The 'Ten Great Storms', I know Naruto is one but he's not here so who are the others" asked Jiraiya.

"I don't have the clearance to tell you, you either need to figure that out for yourself or wait until Naruto-sama returns to the village" said the nurse.

"I'm sorry, could you continue the story?" asked Jiraiya.

"Okay, while Naruto-sama was training with Itachi-sama, when Kagura-sama passed by, she was almost hit with one of Itachi-sama's fire jutsu but Naruto-sama saved her" said the nurse.

"Sp the boy's become a lady-killer eh? I can't wait to tell Tsunade that he's alright" said Jiraya.

"Wait Tsunade, as in Tsunade Senju?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah why?" said Jiraiya.

* * *

Konoha

Tsunade sneezed violently making her paperwork fly everywhere. "Shit I just finished sorting that pile" cursed Tsunade.

She gathered the papers and before she put them on the desk a gust of wind came through and all the other papers flew all over the office

"DAMMIT" screamed Tsunade which could be heard all over the village.

* * *

Well I'm done for the month, Rachel will take over Cya

1- Kagura from Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2


	4. Home Part 1

**Sorry about the neglect of this fic and some others but, it is now my senior year in High School so I will not be updating regularly because i have AP CompSci and really need to pass with more than a B-.**

**Also Rachel is no longer with us for the next few months, not sure why all I know that it's a personal thing.**

* * *

**I do not own Naruto, or any other Anime/Manga/Videogame/Book franchise that maybe included in the following content above and below I get no profits from... wait yeah I do I get profits in the form of readers, the more readers I get better my writing will be, my dream of becoming a novelist will be fulfilled, and if not I can always become a computer engineer, or an English Teacher (maybe).**

* * *

_Jiraiya smirked, "So what's the story between those two? When Naruto sent me here he said Kagura-chan" said Jiraiya.  
It didn't matter what village it was, every nurse in every hospital in all the nations were gossips and most of the stuff they talked about were things no one wanted anyone else to know about.  
"Well Naruto-sama met Kagura-sama about a year and a half ago, she was a wandering medic who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, Naruto-sama was training in a nearby forest with one of his teammates Itachi Uchiha wh-"  
"ITACHI UCHIHA!?" yelled Jiraiya interrupting the nurse.  
"Yes, why is something wrong?" asked the nurse.  
"Yeah there is, I need to speak with your kage" said Jiraiya.  
"You would need clearance from one of the Juu Idaina sutomu or the Anbu" said the nurse.  
"The 'Ten Great Storms', I know Naruto is one but he's not here so who are the others" asked Jiraiya.  
"I don't have the clearance to tell you, you either need to figure that out for yourself or wait until Naruto-sama returns to the village" said the nurse.  
"I'm sorry, could you continue the story?" asked Jiraiya.  
"Okay, while Naruto-sama was training with Itachi-sama, when Kagura-sama passed by, she was almost hit with one of Itachi-sama's fire jutsu but Naruto-sama saved her" said the nurse.  
"So the boy's become a lady-killer eh? I can't wait to tell Tsunade that he's alright" said Jiraya.  
"Wait Tsunade, as in Tsunade Senju?" asked the nurse.  
"Yeah why?" said Jiraiya._

* * *

_Konoha  
Tsunade sneezed violently making her paperwork fly everywhere. "Shit I just finished sorting that pile" cursed Tsunade.  
She gathered the papers and before she put them on the desk a gust of wind came through and all the other papers flew all over the office  
"DAMMIT" screamed Tsunade which could be heard all over the village._

Chapter 4: Home Part 1

Village Gates: Six O'clock A.M.

Six figures arrived at the leaf village gates. The first, a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-lengths bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

The second was roughly the same height, he had shoulder length spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with vertical slits, the bottom half of his face was covered by a black face mask. He wore an open red flak jacket and a long sleeve mesh shirt under it, black ANBU pants with the standard shinobi pouch and whatnot with a metal belt buckle with the symbol for Uzushio engraved into it. He also wrote a red trench coat with the kanji for Storm. He sported a waikizashi going horizontally across his back and to his side a rapier with a red blade and a bird themed basket guard (Genesis Rhapsodos' weapon of choice).  
These two were Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Storm of the Juu Idaina Sutomu. The other three were Kushina Uzumaki, Shinobu Yabari, Kazama Terumi and Kagura (Whom were already described last chapter).  
Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate keepers were in the middle of making a card castle when a sudden burst of cold wind knocked it over. They looked at each other with a smirk, Konoha hasn't had a cold wind ever since their favorite partner in crime was banished from Konoha. They looked up to see the six people and surprised to see Jiraiya with them talking as if he'd known them forever.

Naruto's Apartment: Eight O'clock A.M.  
Anko awoke, disturbed from a wonderful sleep by the sound of chuckling? She immediately jumped out of bed, a kunai brandished in one hand and a red fox plush tucked under her arm.  
"Anko-nechan, I didn't think you still slept with that thing" said a voice coming from behind her.

Anko turned to see her little brother crouching in the windowsill of her room.

"Naru-chan you're back" said Anko.

"Yeah and Kushina-chan has been dying to meet you" said Naruto.

Meanwhile With Kagura and the Uzushio Genin

"It's been a long time since I've set foot in this village" said Kagura "It hasn't changed at all".

The three accompanying genin looked in awe at the beauty of the village, not to say that Uzushio wasn't beautiful.

"The people look so friendly, the opposite of what sensei told us" said Kushina.

Kagura looked at the girl "that's because you didn't listen to what he said Kushi-chan, Arashi-kun said that as long as you don't talk about you know who and the you know what, then everything would be fine. Now let's get to the Hokage since your sensei decided to bail on us" said Kagura.

Shinobu sent a mock glare at Kagura, "Arashi sensei wouldn't do that to us he just had someone he needed to see" Kushina and Kazama nodded at this supporting their teammates' claim.

As Kagura and the genin made their way towards the Hokage tower, an ANBU with the kanji for ROOT had just vanished.

* * *

In An Underground Bunker

The ANBU from earlier crouched down in a respectful bow to the old man before him, "Danzo-sama it seems that Kagura, Lady Hokage's former student has come to Konoha and she's with Uzushio, and it also seems that the captain of the Juu Idaina sutomu Storm is here and he is with Uzushio as well" said the ANBU.

Danzo's jaw immediately tightened 'Damn it I was hoping the Jinchuriki would have come back' he thought.

"It also seems that the female genin is of Uzumaki clan descent" said the ROOT ANBU.

Danzo's frustration lessened considerably and his normally stoic look became a small smirk 'perfect' he thought.

* * *

In Front Of the Hokage Tower

Kagura and the genin made their way to the tower when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kagura-sempai is that you?" Kagura turned around to face the source of the disturbance to find that it was Kakashi Hatake, one of her former subordinates during her time as an ANBU operative.

Kagura's eyes hardened but not enough that Kakashi could see "Hello Kakashi, how've you been?" she asked, truthfully she didn't care but she was in a foreign village (not really) so she had to be polite.

"I've been good, so not only have you found another village but you have a genin team too?" asked Kakashi.

"Nah they're not my genin, I'm just escorting them for their sensei, guys introduce yourselves" said Kagura.

The genin gave Kagura a glare "You know sometimes Kagura sensei I hate you" said Kushina earning a nod from the other two.

Kakashi giggled a bit at the genin's frustration "you remind me of one of my old students, oh by the way my name is Kakashi Hatake jonin of Konohagakure."

The mini-Tobirama spoke next "I'm Kazama genin of Uzushiogakure".

Next the carrot top "My name is Shinobu Yabari, genin of Uzushiogakure".

And last but certainly not least "I am Kushina Uzumaki, genin of Uzushiogakure" said Kushina while glaring at the silver-haired Konoha jonin.

Kakashi's eyes widened "Uzumaki?!" yelled Kakashi.

This caused everyone within half a mile to look in Kakashi's direction.

"Yeah I'm an Uzumaki, what's the big deal?" asked Kushina.

'Maybe he knows about Naruto's whereabouts' thought Kakashi.

"Do you know someone named Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi asked with a bit of hope.

"You mean must Naruto-sama, what about him?" asked Kushina as her eyes narrowed.

"Well I was his former sensei, I just wanted to know if he was alright" said Kakashi.

"NaRuTo-SaMa Is FiNe" Kagura picked up on Kushina's unstable tone of speaking and decided to end the conversation.

"Well we'll see you later Kakashi I've got to get these genin registered for the exams" said Kagura as she rushed the three genin into the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the village with a stoic expression, a lot of things were going through his mind, like why itachi was no longer in the Akatsuki, and about Naruto and what would have happened if Naruto didn't hold back five years ago

Flashback a few months ago

Team 7 which composed of Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi had just arrived at an Akatsuki rendezvous point where they found Deidara the mad bomber and Sasori of the red sands.

"If it isn't the traitor's little brother" said Deidara.

Sasuke was confused by Deidara's statement.

"Traitor? What are you talking about?" said Sasuke.

"It seems as though the leaf village's spy network is outdated, Itachi Uchiha left Akatsuki four years ago, said something about embracing the flaming rain" said Sasori.

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke, "He's no longer a part of Akatsuki we were given false information the mission is over, let's go Sasuke" said Kakashi. All of a sudden the entrance exploded.

"You think we're just going to let you leave just like that? Tell us the whereabouts of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and maybe we'll let you leave" said Sasori.

Sakura stepped up to speak "How should we know where that monster is, he was banished five years ago!"

"So… what you're telling us is you banished possibly one of strongest shinobi known to Konoha?" said Sasori.

"What are you talking about? Naruto was a wimp, the only reason he was able to beat Sasuke-kun was because he used the Kyuubi's chakra" said Sakura.

"Is that so, because Itachi told us otherwise, as a member of Akatsuki we each must have been a major asset to their former village, Itachi was an ANBU captain, he was also Naruto's bodyguard as a child he knows more about him than anyone else in the village, let's just say Itachi knew exactly what the jinchuriki was capable of and if he wasn't you wasn't his a the time friend Sasuke he would have killed he would have killed you without breaking a sweat" said Sasori.

Flashback over

The Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju was facing the worst enemy of nearly every Kage; paperwork when the intercom on her desk buzzed, "Hokage-sama we have guests from Uzushio waiting outside your office" Tsunade raised her left eyebrow 'I would have thought the brat would want to stay low for a little longer' she thought.

"Alright send them in" said Tsunade.

After about a minute they hadn't come inside Tsunade had begun to get a little agitated "I don't care what you three say I'm not going in there!" yelled Kagura.

"But you promised sensei you would take care of it" said Kushina.

"Yeah that was before I realized who the Hokage is" said Kagura.

"You're bound to face her sooner or later so why not now, I mean what's the big deal anyways?" asked Shinobu.

"Hmm let's see, the fact that this woman taught me almost everything I know about medical ninjutsu and I practically told her to go fuck herself, I think that's a very big deal!" yelled Kagura.

Tsunade had long since opened the door and was watching her former student having a spat with some genin was slightly humorous.

* * *

With Arashi

Arashi had just left the Ichiraku ramen shop and was now on his way to rent a hotel room when a purple blur flew right in front of him the blur turned out to be Anko Mitarashi.

"Hey Naru-chan!" she yelled. Everyone who was around looked at Arashi with a heated glare, there was only one person that Anko called 'Naru-chan'.

"I am very sorry Miss but you may have me confused with someone else, my name is Arashi Kazama not this Naru person" said Arashi.

The surrounding civilians dismissed it as a mix up and went about their business as usual. Arashi the grabbed Anko and brought her into the hotel.

As he walked up to the desk Anko decided to play with him and latched to his arm like she was his girlfriend "Room for five please" he said to the receptionist who smirked seeing who was on Arashi's arm. "Sir I'm sure you'll want to go to the hotel across the street, tourists and visitors some here to relax not to be kept awake in the middle of the night.

Anko proceeded to laugh her ass off "Dude, no man just no, I am a sensei booking rooms for my genin and our medic, I just happen to know this woman, that's all" said Naruto. "If you say so sir, have a nice stay" he said as he handed him five sets of keys.

When Arashi and Anko got to the room he put up silencing seals and the glared at Anko, "WHAT THE FUCK ANKO, YOU NEARLY BLEW MY FUCKING COVER, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPNED IF THOSE IDIOTS REALIZED WHO I WAS? WHAT THE FUCK WOULD I HAVE HAD TO TELL MY GENIN 'OH WE CAN'T COMPETE BECAUSE MY SISTER CAN'T HER GODDAMNED MOUTH SHUT', YOU THINK THEY'LL ACCEPT THAT SHIT, THEY'LL FUCKIN KILL ME, NOT YOU ME?" yelled Arashi.

Anko narrowed her eyes and looked right into his face "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO?! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, WHY? BECAUSE I'M A GROWN FUCKING WOMAN, IF I WANT TO BLOW YOUR COVER WHICH SHOULDN'T FUCKING EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN I'LL SCREAM YOUR NAME TO THE GODDAMNED HEAVENS YOU GOT THAT BUSTER!" yelled Anko.

They both glared at each other for what seemed like hours before they both busted out laughing.

"It's been way too long since our mock spats" said Naruto.

"Yeah too bad we can't do it in public anymore, the idiot civilians always loved to instigate" said Anko.

"Hey Teuchi jiji and Ayame-chan are civilians and they aren't idiots" said Naruto.

"Well I guess not" said Anko as she sat on one of the hotel beds "So where are your genin?" asked Anko.

"You mean my cute little genin 3…2…1" said Naruto with a shit eating grin.

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMNED TIME WE ARE NOT CUTE" yelled the two genin who were magically at the door and somehow were able to hear when there was a silencing seal on the door.

As soon as Naruto removed the seal from the door it opened to show his genin and a rather deflated looking Kagura waking inside.

"Actually I don't mind as I am a girl and being called cute is a compliment" said Kushina.

Anko looked at Kushina like she had seen a ghost.

"N-n-naru-chan, she looks just like her" said Anko as her voice begen to crack.

Kushina looked at Anko like she was crazy 'What did I do'.

"Is something wrong miss…" began Kushina.

"Anko… Anko Mitarashi, I'm sorry it's just that you look like someone I knew" said Anko.

"Anko-nechan, that's her neice" said Naruto.

Anko did something that scared the ever-living shit out of Naruto, she fainted.

* * *

TBC


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, AWOL here, otherwise known as Rachel, so I have just found out that Shinigami (Haru) has an unhealthy obsession with Linkin Park and Awolnation, so he may not update for a while.

Anyways we have opened up a forum called Custom Kekkei Genkai Database where you all are free to make up your own Kekkei Genkai whether it's body based, chakra based, spiritual, or doujutsu.

By the way I am currently writing new chapter's for Son of the Kyuubi and Alucard: The No Life King which should roll out within the next two weeks. And about Alucard's (Naruto's) paring, I really don't know.


	6. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

Unfortunately I will not be uploading new chapters for a while, I learned just yesterday someone very important to me passed away yesterday so AWOL will be taking over.

Thank you for those who understand and others can go somewhere


End file.
